Let's Bring It Back
by Sandyx5
Summary: Certain events happened at Cagalli and Athrun's engagement party.  Yzak was cranky, Shiho was pissed, Athrun and Cagalli were too busy with the  guests, Kira was worried, and Lacus was overacting. What about Dearka and  Miriallia? Milliarka


Hey :) Sorry for not posting for a while, for all those who waited. Here it is! My first DearkaxMiriallia fic :) I may not LOVE this pairing as much as I LOVE AsuCaga, but I totally support them XD This is also for Tynuccia, whos is really supportive :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

><p>[ORB: Ballroom, Attha Mansion]<p>

"I can't believe Zala invited us to his engagement party. This is a complete waste of my time!" An agry Yzak said. He's been sitting in that table with his best friend and one of his top elite soldiers, (**1**) which was his secret girlfriend ever since a certain incident, for about an hour now and nothing that much of excitement had happened. All the people did was dance, eat, talk, and eat some more. Was the food THAT satisfying? Maybe he should get another plate. Yes, boredom was his reason for being like this.

"Oh shut up, Joule." The brunette beside him said. "You're just jealous of Athrun because he's way better than you when it comes to everything AND he's gonna be leader of a powerful country soon while you're stuck being a commander of ZAFT and a member of the council in PLANTS who does nothing all day but boss people around and explode like a volcano!" It was normal for them to be all impatient like this, but Shiho still never got used to being her true self around him. She didn't even know why she said that in public! She hoped nobody heard that…

Yzak clenched his teeth and glared at her. "You've got some nerve to do that, Hahnenfuss."

"Try me." Shiho growled.

Dearka sighed. Yzak's been like that the moment they got to ORB and he and Shiho swore that they would kill him, if they could, if he did anything that he would regret. He stood up and made his way to the door leading to the garden. "I'll just get some air." he said and left.

[ORB: Garden, Attha Mansion]

Dearka looked at the night sky, his amethyst eyes reflecting the moonlight. Suddenly, he saw light flashing not too far away from him. Out of curiosity, he decided to go nearer and nearer and nearer and… FLASH!

"Oh my God, I am SO sorry!"

Dearka rubbed his eyes to regain his eyesight back and looked at the person who did that. "Miriallia?"

"Dearka?" Miriallia was stunned. Sure she was expecting to see him here but not HERE.

Dearka smiled. He didn't know why, but he was happy to see her. She looked beautiful in her yellow evening gown made with silk; it complemented her azure orbs that were facing him at this moment. Realizing that she wasn't wearing something to cover her arms and it was a bit chilly out; he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. "It's cold out."

"Thanks." she said, holding the jacket tightly around her. "It was too noisy in there. I couldn't take it."

"I know." Dearka sighed and sat beside here on the grass. "Plus, those fan girls are clingy. When will they ever stop?"

Miriallia giggled. "So, you're not the same pervert I met four years ago?"

"Hey!" Dearka shot. "I am NOT a pervert!"

"Oh, shut up!" Miriallia said. "Shiho told me you what you've been doing."

"So, you asked her about me huh? You must really miss me then." Dearka teased. And with that, he received a hard punch on the shoulder. "Hey, I was just joking!"

"Whatever…" Miriallia rolled her eyes. She grabbed her bag and took her camera out.

"Anyway, you're a photographer now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I sorta have a talent for it. Plus, I earn enough money for my needs." she replied. "Would you like to see the pictures I took a while ago?"

He nodded and took the camera from her hands. He had to admit, she was good. "Hey, I look kinda good here."

"'Kinda'." Miriallia giggled. "By the way, that was a stolen shot."

Minutes passed by and their conversation turned into a more interesting one. They started talking about their lives, what they've been going through, and the past. I tell you, they enjoyed each others company. It's like they both forgot that they were once enemies; it's like they were still good friends for a long time now.

Dearka looked at her eyes and thought about what happened between them. He was captures in the Archangel and she was the on taking care of him; the one who talked to him and understood him even if it took time. He missed those days when he had her by his side. He missed those days when she was there to comfort him after a battle. He missed her.

Miriallia noticed that his face was getting closer and closer to hers, but she didn't stop him. She was actually ready for what he was about to do.

Just when their lips were an inch away from each other, they heard a familiar voice. "Dearka! Dearka!" It was Athrun. Feeling awkward about their position, they moved back and looked away.

"Dearka? Miriallia?" Athrun suddenly appeared behind them. "Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

Dearka sighed. "What do you want, Athrun?"

"Well, Cagalli and I need to announce something and I need you to be there."

"It's alright, Athrun." Miriallia said. "We were just about to go in anyway."

"Okay. I'll see you guys there." And with that, Athrun walked away and left the two.

Miriallia stood up and grabbed her things, also giving him back his jacket. "I'll be going back now."

Dearka caught her hand and pulled himself up. "Mir, your forgot something."

Miriallia arched her brow at him after looking through all her things, which were all present. "What?"

"This." Dearka cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss.

Miriallia was shocked. The guy who went from being her enemy to her friend had just kissed her! She didn't even know why, but she didn't want the moment to end. Sadly, the blonde pulled away.

"Mir," he started. "I think I still love you. I-I know you don't f-feel the same way, but-"

Miriallia cut him off with another kiss and smiled. "I love you, too, Dearka."

He smiled and shared another kiss with her; this time with more passion and meaning.

They just stood there under the moonlight, forgetting everything around them. They were comfortable in each other's arms and the comfort they shared. There was nothing they could ever ask for more than this perfect moment.

[ORB: Ballroom, Attha Mansion (Soon to be called Zala Mansion in a few minutes)]

"Athrun, where the hell is that blonde pervert?" Cagalli hissed. Everyone knew she was impatient and she didn't like to wait, especially since everything was well planned tonight.

"I saw him out with Miriallia at the garden and I already called them." Athrun answered. "Though, I still don't know why they aren't here yet."

"Zala, can't we start without him?" Yzak exclaimed in a whisper, if that was possible.

Kira sighed. "There's only one thing to do now." He went over to Lacus and winked at his friends who were currently on the balcony t the top of the room.

"What is it, Kira?" the pink songstress asked.

"Dearka and Miriallia have been missing for a while and-"

Lacus cut him off saying "I'll have a search party on it immedialtely."

* * *

><p>(<strong>1<strong>) Just look at my story 'Dreams Alike in a Birthday' ^^

BTW, how was it? GAWD I hope you guys liked it XD Doughnut (Since I got hungry -_- ) forget to leave a review! ^^


End file.
